


That’s Weird, Since It’s Mars®

by ParadoxR



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxR/pseuds/ParadoxR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff & dark chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being a Lovesick Idiot

Well, that’s not right.

Jack stares at the man beside her door as if he might disappear into the grey cement walls.

Lou keeps pacing there.

It’s not as though Jack owns the rights to ‘holding up the frame of Carter’s doorway’. She has a life with guys in it and all. Some even have access to said laboratory doorway. A few have even had the job in it that he tries not to pine after. Err, think about.

Not that Jack O’Neill pines. Or thinks. Not at 1425 on a Tuesday, anyway. That came out wrong.

But seriously, what’s got _Lou_ looking so nervous here?

And why the _hell_ is he holding that?

Jack closes his jaw carefully. He’s not going open it. But he makes sure his footsteps are loud enough that Ferretti knows it’s intentional.

“Jack!” The major greets distractedly, still studying the card reader beside Sam’s door.

“Hi.”

Jack considers raising an eyebrow, but saves it.

“I was just… Oh, jeez.” Lou glances at the red box in his hands and turns nervously to his friend.

‘His superior officer’, Jack’s posture explains.

“It’s not… I wasn’t. I wouldn’t.” Lou sighs carefully. He’s stuttering to _Jack_. Jack of all people would understand his predicament. Lou turns over the box of heart-shaped chocolates in his hands. Well, the box is heart-shaped. He hadn’t actually checked the chocolates. Great, now he’s stammering to himself. “Lucy left me.”

Jack loses control of both eyebrows. Lucy and Lou, and yes, he’s done the cutesy contraction, are going on seven years of way-better-than-him-and-Sara were. Liz just turned five. He stops worrying about the box.

But then, Jack’s still worried about the door-pacing, even if it’s just for Lou. He trades both eyebrows for just the right one.

“Oh. No, no. It’s not like that. I wouldn’t—” Surely Jack wouldn’t think. “Sam— I wouldn’t, to you.” The major wisely elects not to finish that thought.

Jack forces the eyebrow higher.

Argh. _Very funny, Jack._ Kick a man while he’s being a lovesick idiot. “I’m just wanted to thank her for getting my keys back.”

Jack takes the major’s box and turns on his heel.

“Hey, I need that!” Lou grabs for it and ends up trailing him all the way back to the colonel’s office. He tries to be dignified about it, but there’s only so much dignity to be had in frustratingly trailing a full colonel with a box of chocolate under his arm.

Jack closes the door to his office and opens a drawer of his desk.

“ _Jaack_ …” Who, by the way, still hasn’t said a word. Very annoying.

“Dark.” The colonel hands it to him simply. Surely Lou’s learned the flavor of choice by now. Though part of Jack’s happy for his monopoly on the information. Granted, his dark truffles are usually less about ‘thank you’ and more about ‘it’s gonna be ok’ or ‘I’m sorry I’m an idiot’. With a quickly increasing dose of, ‘please talk to me anyway’ and ‘can I find an excuse to watch her eat this’.

“You just happen to have this on hand?” Lou asks, trying not to let his lips twitch. Jack’s box isn’t heart-shaped, but it is rather large. “Sure you don’t need to give it over yourself?”

Eh, Jack never delivers them himself. Not that that bothers him. He looks up matter-of-factly. “I find I do better keeping it in stock.”


	2. Some Stupid Reason

“Hey, Lou.”

“Hi Sam. Gotcha something.”

Sam looks up from the stack of performance reports that somehow manage to have grease smudges on the corners. Aw. “Oh, Lou. It really wasn’t a big deal.”

“Samantha, it is a _very big deal._ ” Lou hands her the box with a smile and a shake of his newly working keys.

She smiles. “I meant talking to her. You know Lucy and I are good.”

Very good, apparently. “Yes, well, enjoy anyway. I’ll enjoy these.” Lou pockets the keys with a flourish. “See ya Friday?”

Sam nods and scratches the grease into her hairline. So much for multitasking next to a MALP prototype. “M4X-997.”

“Lovely this time of year.”

“Actually, it’s raining.” And she knows that for the current moment because it is _always_ raining. Whose idea was it to have minimal-gravity weather training anyway? Oh, yeah.

Lou grimaces. “Bring the chocolate.”

Sam tries a theatric face, though it’s still not her forte. “I thought this was for me.” She pulls it towards her and checks the label. “You been talking to Daniel?”

Lou smirks. “Nah.”

Sam grins anyway. “Well, this stuff is great. Good guess.”

“To Jack.” He looks at her casually. Talking is a bit of an overstatement, but the point’s the same.

Sam blinks.

* * *

 

“Hey Daniel, you know that chocolate from last month?”

“The usual truffle stuff I get? Yeah, what’s up?”

“Where do you get it?”

The top left drawer of Jack’s desk. But for some stupid reason she’s not allowed to know that. What brand is it again? “Err, Patsy’s® on twenty-first street, I think.”

Sam nods quietly. That’s weird, since it’s Mars®.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mars® gourmet is actually called Ethel®, but I figured this was a better title.


End file.
